


Quentin has a naughty secret

by sadiejane35



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Oblivious Eliot, Other, Voyeurism, helpful Julia, oblivious Quentin, pretty jock strap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: Quentin has a secret, a secret he might be willing to share with the right people. 😉





	Quentin has a naughty secret

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank AlexxAlpin for all his help. If I missed tags or anything please let me know

Quentin has a secret, well a secret at least to his new friends at Brakebills. When he first arrived he pretty much kept it to himself, especially around Penny. He knew that if Penny read his mind and heard it, everyone would know. Thankfully he had an ally in his best friend Jules. Who helped him with a spell to block Penny from reading anything.

When he arrived in the Physical kids' Cottage he felt more secure and able to be more himself.

You see the thing is at college he had done some experimenting and one of the things that he found he liked was men’s intimates and not the normal kind, ones with lace and an open back. He found these to be most comfortable and as a bonus, they gave easy access for his lovers ...all two of them.

Having his own room again was a nice change. He could wear his preferred underwear and no one would be the wiser. But he found he had a problem, one he wasn’t sure how to handle, and that was one matching pair of Eliot Waugh and Margo Hanson.

He found himself drawn to both, especially Eliot. But he could not get past his shyness. He found himself to be even more of a bumbling mess around the King of the Cottage.

One day he couldn’t take it anymore he went in search of his best friend Julia.

“Jules, “ he moaned morosely “What am I going to do. I can’t talk to him. I fumble and stutter and just make a huge fool of myself. “

“Q, we will figure this out, but what exactly do you want out of this? You need to figure that out first before we do anything else. “ she said softly

“I ...I want him. I know that. More than what we are. But I don’t know how he feels, he flirts with everyone. “ he explained sadly.

“Well you have two options 1) make him jealous 2) get him interested. Do you still have that underwear you used to wear? “

“Yeah?” He said slowly

“Well go back to your room and put a pair on and maybe _that other thing_. You know what I am talking about. “

“Jules what are you thinking?” He asked blushing in embarrassment.

“Just listen to me. I will come by at 6 this evening so be ready. You’re going to knock Eliot Waugh’s shoes off.“

“Yeah...um ok, “ he muttered in confusion. He wasn’t sure about this plan but he decided to listen to her. He made it back to the Cottage and up to his room without incident. He rummaged through his drawers until he found the things he was looking for. He then headed into his bathroom and took a shower before preparing himself. After that, Q found himself confused, and unsure what to do with himself. He paced nervously until he heard a knock on his door and Julia let herself in.

She looked at him critically, examining him carefully before coming over and adjusting some of his clothes. Nodding with a satisfied smile, she took his hand and said “OK so just work with me on this and don't act surprised ok. He is downstairs with Margo and was asking about you. “ she said reassuringly.

He nodded not really knowing what to say to any of this. He let her lead him downstairs and heard her tell the others they were going out for a while. Moments later he gasped while she grabbed his ass; only to feel her push down his pants slightly; he tried not to jump or tense, but he heard a gasp behind them and then understood what she was doing. His blush moved quickly down his neck, the cat was out of the bag.

Once the door was closed he turned to Julia with confusion “What the _fuck_ , Julia?”

She laughed and leaned close after seeing that someone was at the window. “Shush we are being watched. “ She looped her arm through his and they walked toward the nearest portal to Brooklyn. Once they were far enough away, Quentin turned toward her and glared. “Why did you do that?” He reached back and pulled up his pants to make sure all was covered before they made it to Brooklyn.

“Q calm down. It was only Eliot and Margo around when I did that, I made sure beforehand. Did you not hear the gasp as we left? I happened to glance back and let’s just say Eliot was very interested in what he saw. “

Meanwhile, at the Cottage Eliot is shocked, which happens to be a feat in itself. It takes a lot to shock him, But he is shocked nonetheless. He glances over at Bambi who seems to have the same look of shock on her face. “Please tell me you saw that.” he whispered trying not to get the others in the room involved, as this was something that belonged to him and Margo. She nodded and grabbed a bottle of wine with one hand and Eliot’s hand with the other before dragging him upstairs.

“Who knew Coldwater had it in him? “ She muttered in awe once they were in the safety of Eliot’s room. Eliot began pacing and lit a cigarette to try and calm down.

“So I honestly don't know what to do. I really want to see what the rest looks like. But does that mean what I think it means?” he wondered.

Margo found some glasses and poured them both a healthy portion of wine. “What, that Quentin Coldwater is the subbiest of subs?”

Eliot downed his drink and nodded at her before throwing himself on his bed with less grace then was normal for him. “This new information is really changing my opinion of our Q, I think it is time we stepped up our seduction game.”

“Oh really, What do you have in mind?” she inquired in interest

“Well I think the sooner the better, obviously we don't want anyone else to take what is ours. “ He muttered darkly imagining who else might have seen that beautiful lace.

“Well do you think that Julia and Q are a thing. I mean it kind of seemed that way. But you heard him outside before they walked away. I don’t know but I almost feel like it might have been a show. “ she said thoughtfully

“But why would they do that Bambi?”

“El, Honey you two boys are hopeless and very oblivious. Have you not seen the way he watches you? Besides, I know how you feel about him. Maybe he is getting tired of you not doing anything. This could be his push for more. I mean I could be wrong but I am pretty sure I am not.”

Eliot looked at her hopefully. “You mean....Don’t mess with me please Bambi. You know how I have felt about our nerd since day one pretty much.”

“Oh, I know Eliot, You have made it quite obvious to me, pining like a puppy on acid. Eliot, Q is not very observant on the best of days. I really think this is all Julia’s doing and if so and it works out like you are hoping, then you better be getting her the most awesome thank you gift ever. Maybe set her up with some beefcake or something.” Margo said in her typical fashion

“Now I think we need to wait until Q gets home, then maybe you can finally get you little first year where you want him. “ she said smirking, grabbing the wine and heading downstairs; hearing the slow steps of Eliot behind her. They settled somewhere that they could see the door but not be seen right away, drinking and smoking while they waited.

Margo could feel Eliot getting more tense the longer Q was gone. “El, honey you need to calm your tits. You are gonna scare your little first year before you unwrap him.”

Eliot took a long drag from his cigarette, exhaling slowly, he felt himself relax slowly. Just then the door opened to show a shivering Q and a smiling Julia who kissed him on the cheek before giving his ass a slap. “Remember Q have fun. “ she said glancing over where she knew the other two where lurking “ You’re welcome, by the way. “ she said to Eliot with a wicked grin and a wink.

Quentin stood there for a moment looking very red and nervous before he started heading up to his room. He had only made it a few steps before feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around him. “Where do you think you are going Quentin?” Eliot growled in his ear, causing Quentin to shiver for a totally different reason.

“My....room?” He squeaked.

“Think again Coldwater. We saw that little show you two presented us and we want to see more. “ Margo said coming around the front of Quentin trailing a finger down his arm and across his chest, dangerously close to his nipples causing him to groan and arch slightly.

“Hmm well, I think someone is a little eager El, what should we do about that?” She smirked before grabbing a hand and pulling Quentin into Eliot’s room.

Once inside Eliot prowled forward to reach Quentin. His hand gripping the back of his neck. “Q? I really want to kiss you. “ he muttered watching Quentin closely for any resistance. Quentin nodded slightly, gasping when Eliot cupped his face and tilted his head to kiss him deeply.

Quentin moaned into the kiss and felt himself sinking into Eliot, molding himself to him. Quentin felt like he was where he was supposed to be. The kiss was intense and so much more than anything he ever had before. Pulling back for some air. He felt small hands reaching around him to undo his pants. He had forgotten Margo was there as well.

“You ok Q?“ Eliot asked his eyes searching for any fear or uncertainty in Quentin’s eye. Quentin smiled softly and nodded

“Never better.”

Just then Eliot heard Margo gasp and watched as Quentin blushed again. “Oh Eliot, come see this! You will really like your present. “ Margo got up and moved out of the way so Eliot could see.

Eliot moaned at what he saw. He watched as Margo led Quentin over to the bed and whispered something to him, only to watch as Quentin bent over the side of the bed giving Eliot more to see. Quentin had on a lace jockstrap. The lace framed his ass nicely, with the black coloring standing out so vibrantly against his golden skin. But that wasn’t all nestled between his perky asscheeks was a jewel on the end of what appeared to be a butt plug. Eliot whispers “ _Fuck_ ” before moving forward to place his hands on the globes of Quentin’s ass; in the process he heard something vibrating and Quentin thrusting back into him. He looked down to see that he was standing on Quentin’s pants and it felt like there something there. Eliot leaned down and rummaged through the pockets before he found the remote to the plug. He played with it for a moment, turning the vibrations up, down and then off completely as Quentin collapsed against the bed.

“Well Q, I have to say you are certainly full of surprises tonight. “ Eliot said huskily. He glanced up at Margo and saw that she was helping him out of his shirt before beginning to card her hand through his hair.

Eliot knelt down behind Quentin, just looking at what was before him for a moment. He placed his hands on each side and spread Quentin’s asscheeks to get a better look at the plug that was in him.

“Q, I...I really need to taste, please say I can” he groaned not really himself at the moment.

Margo leaned down and whispered “Q look at what you have done. He very rarely falls apart like this. I think you should let him taste.”

“Fuck yes, please El , Margo I.... anything just please. “ he whimpered thrusting slightly back into Eliot’s hands

That’s all Eliot needed before he was gently taking the plug out and watching as his hole fluttered for a moment. He leaned forward and licked him from his perineum to his hole, where he nibbled and licked around the hole before pushing his tongue in, he moaned whilst doing this, causing Quentin to buck back slightly.

“Quentin calm down or we will have to tie you down. “ Margo said with amusement as she looked down and watched as Eliot ate Quentin out.

“Is it good El? “She asked curiously. Eliot sat back for a moment licking his lips and saying. “So very good Bambi. But can you toss me the lube? I don’t want to hurt our Q “ Margo nodded, reaching to the bedside drawer to get the bottle of lube. She tossed it to Eliot before turning back to Quentin.

“Q, baby let’s get you up on the bed right. I want to be able to watch you.“ she glanced at Eliot who stood to undress while she did the same, she then climbed in bed and watched as Eliot helped Quentin to lay down beside her, his head laying on her breast. Quentin glanced up at her flushed and smiled softly. “Margo, what about you? “ he whispered.

“Don’t worry about me baby, let El take care of you. He has been wanting this for a long time.

“Really?” Quentin asked “ why didn’t he say anything? “ he added, puzzled beyond words.

“Because you both are my idiot boys who can’t see what’s in front of them.“ she answered fondly. Her hand was still carding through Quentin’s hair carefully as they talked. She then heard him gasp again, and looking down she saw a smirking Eliot sucking Quentin’s cock

“Oh Fuck! “ Quentin shouted as Eliot swallowed him all the way down. His hands moved quickly, reaching down to fist Eliot’s curly dark hair.

“Please oh fuck please. I need....” Quentin moaned as he tried to hold back, but Eliot had a couple fingers in him and was swallowing him down. With Margo playing with his hair Quentin was overwhelmed. “I’m gonna--”

“It’s ok Q, let go baby. “ Margo said leaning over and kissing him hard as he stiffened up and shot down Eliot’s throat.

Eliot climbed up the bed to kiss Quentin again who moaned at the taste of himself on Eliot’s tongue. “ you want a taste Bambi? “ Eliot asked playfully before kissing her softly.

“Q are you sure about this?” Eliot added, wanting to be sure.

Quentin pulled him down, kissing him hard before he spoke- “Please El I want you in me. I have wanted you for along time, in whatever way you will have me.“ he blushed as he laid it all out

Eliot smiled softly, his eyes glistening with happy tears. “I.... I pretty much have wanted you since we met Q. If you will have me I want to be yours in every way. “ Quentin sobs a little and nods his head with a happy smile.

“Ok then, I am going to prepare you more. I don’t want to hurt you.“ Eliot whispers kissing his forehead before returning his hand to Quentin’s hole, gently pushing a finger in. He worked one into him for a moment before adding another, sucking on Quentin’s neck in the process to distract him. Soon he was working three fingers in, and finally brushed his prostate causing Quentin to moan and arch off the bed. “Ohhh right there! please!” he begged. Grabbing Margo’s hand

Eliot smiled and continued to brush the same spot bring Quentin closer to another orgasm. “El please ..I need you in me, I can’t wait anymore.“ Quentin’s eyes were glazed with need and desire.

Eliot nodded as he opened the condom, rolling it down his cock; rubbing some extra lube on it for good measure. He lifted Quentin’s legs so they were resting on his shoulders before slowly pushing in. He watched Quentin carefully to make sure he wasn’t hurting him, only seeing pleasure. He moaned when he saw Margo finger her clit with a wicked smile, noticing it out of the corner of his eye.

“I hope you know next time Coldwater, I want to take a ride on that damn mouth of yours. But for now I will just watch and let you two do your thing.“ she said winking at Eliot and laughing softly when she saw Quentin turn and watch for a moment. Then Eliot pushed further in causing Q to arch again and moan “ please El, I won’t break. Move“

Eliot smirked at his request, before pulling back almost all the way and thrusting hard into Quentin who gave a gravely moan and bit his lip.

“Don’t worry about keeping quiet Q no one can hear you.“

Quentin blushed in response, but then Eliot thrust hard into him causing another moan to escape

“Yes Eliot please there again“ he wrapped his legs around Eliot’s hips pulling him deeper.

“Oh Eliot you have a bossy bottom!“ Margo practically giggled with delight.

Eliot chuckled slightly only to have Quentin tighten his legs

“Fuck , Q I can’t move when you do that “ he moaned feeling Quentin loosen his grip slightly.

 Eliot was getting close, Quentin was so tight, and so beautiful that he was having trouble holding back. He reached down and started stroking Quentin in time with his thrusts.

“El I am so close, please...” Quentin moaned

“Come when you are ready Q.“ Eliot moaned encouragingly, before he felt Quentin tighten around his cock; holding him in a vice-like grip as he arched and came all over his torso. Margo moaned and came all over her fingers, before leaning over and kissing Quentin hard.

Eliot moaned and let go cumming hard inside Quentin, before leaning down to kiss him tenderly. Shortly after, Eliot collapsed onto him with a groan. He felt the bed shift hearing Margo moving around while he let the afterglow wash over him. She performed a quick cleaning spell on herself before getting dressed. “Ok boys this is where I leave you. I am pretty sure you have a lot to figure out. “ she leaned over and kissed both their temples then left them alone.

Eliot slid out of Quentin with a groan and performed another cleaning spell on the two of them, and the bed. He then arranged them both so he could be the big spoon.

He brought his arm over Quentin’s waist and laid his hand over his heart.

“You ok Q? you're awfully quiet.“ Eliot asked nervously.

“Eliot I am beyond amazing, thank you I...what does this mean though? For us?“

“Well I hope it means you want to be together. I know we kind of started this backwards but really you are very sexy in these.“ he said reaching down to rub over Quentin’s underwear.

“I am glad you like them I have several more pair, for later?“ he said with a chuckle.

“Fuck! Q you can’t tell me that. We will have to do this often then.“

“I can live with that El “ Quentin turned his head toward Eliot and they kissed again before settling down to sleep.


End file.
